Goblin Slayer: Resurgir de las cenizas
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Después de aquel incidente con los goblin, la luchadora, se encontraba recuperando en un templo, tenía trauma por aquel día, visiones de aquel nefasto día, nubla a su mente, pero los dioses, decidieron darle otra oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Los dioses tiraron los dados para decidir el destino de unos aventureros, y lamentablemente para ellos, los dados, no les acompañaban, el Swordsman, acabo mutilado, la witch, imploro por su muerte, deseo que fue concedido por la daga del Goblin slayer, una pieza que los dioses, sólo observan, sólo se salvaron la Priestess, que tal vez por agradecimiento curiosidad, decidió seguir al Goblin slayer y la Fighter, quedó en un estado de trauma, que nunca se pudo recuperar, eso es lo que se pensaban, pero los deseos de los dioses, son inexplicable, y talvez por compasión, por lástima o porque, quería ver si es que sufría, volvieron a tirar los dados para colocar de nuevo a la fighter, en el tablero.

La lluvia, caía sobre una aldea, y en un templo, una joven sacerdotisa de hábitos blancos, cabello rojizo, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, el cual tenía amarrado con una cola de caballo, ojos verdes oscuros, estaba haciendo la comida junto con otras sacerdotisas, sus expresión era de alegría, ya que le gustaba hacer ese quehacer, mientras estaba pelado las papas, entró la sacerdotisa superiora del templo, junto con una joven de piel blanca, ojos oscuros, pelo de color negro, y largo, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura y el cual lo tenía atado atado con una cola de caballo, vestía con una túnica blanca.

La sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, observó a aquella chica, la joven, había llegado al templo, hace algunos meses atrás, lo que había averiguado de ella, es que fue una aventurera primeriza, que había sido atacada por los goblin. La joven sacerdotisa, miró los ojos de aquella aventurera, aún tenía aquella expresión de muerta en vida, la misma que tenía cuando había llegado al pequeño templo de la aldea.

—Superiora, ella me puede ayudar—la joven sacerdotisa, le dijo a la superior del templo.

—Buena idea, jovencita—La superiora, estuvo de acuerdo con la joven sacerdotisa, y mirando a la chica de los ojos muertos, le dijo que fuese ayudar a la joven de 0eño rojizo.

La joven de ojos muertos, afirmó y fue a asentarse junto con la joven sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo.

La sacerdotisa, miró a la joven, desde que la vio entrar al templo, había querido hablar con ella, aunque en aquellos momento, la joven, no sabía cómo comenzar.

—Buenas, ¿cómo ha estado? —Empezó hablando la sacerdotisa.

La joven de ojos muertos, miró a la sacerdotisa, y afirmó con su cara.

—No hablas muchos—La sacerdotisa, cerró sus ojos y suspiro, luego pensó, «Soy estúpida, vaya manera de empezar una conversación»

La joven, observó observo el cuchillo que estaba utilizando para pelar, y se de pronto le vino la imagen de su compañera, con el puñal de un goblin, clavado en su cuerpo, este recuerdo, hizo que botase su cuchillo y se parase asustada por sus recuerdos, y con lagrima, salió de la cocina, esto hizo que las sacerdotisa, se preocupasen por aquella aventurera.

La joven, corrió hacia su habitación, y cerró la puerta, y se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, con sus piernas recogidas, sus manos sujetando las y sus cabeza sobre sus piernas, y se puso a llorar, recordando a sus compañeros, y como lo había visto morir.

—Te vez ridícula—se escuchó una voz burlesca, y masculina.

—Cállate—La joven Fighter, observó al dueño de la voz.

Sentado en la cama, se encontraba un sujeto de cuerpo delgado, piel blanca, pelo verde claro y corto, ojos de color verde oscuro, vestido con una camisa azul, pantalones verdes oscuros, zapatos de cuero negro, también llevaba puesto una coraza de metal encima de su camisa, una capa de color café oscuro y también llevaba puesto unos lentes de marco redondo.

—Jaja, tu voz están baja, y tu personalidad están patética, es difícil callarme, estúpida peleadora—el sujeto, Sonrío revelando unos caninos bien largos y agregó—Que pasó con la promesa que le hiciste a tu difunto padre, ha cierto, le prometiste, usar lo que te enseñó para ayudar a la personas, y ahora mírate, unos ridículos goblin, ha hecho que tu te quiebre, tu padre, no se sentirá tan orgulloso, viéndote como estas ahora.

La luchadora, bajo su cabeza, mientras de su rostro empezaba a caer varias gotas, quería callar a ese tipo, pero él tenía razón, ella había prometido convertirse en aventurera, para ayudar a las personas, con su técnica de combate, pero ahora no podía ni siquiera ver un simple cuchillo de cocina.

—Vaya, tan patética luchadora eres—la luchadora, escucho la carcajada burlona de aquel sujeto, el hombre, siguió burlándose de la luchadora y agrego con una molesta si rusa en su rostro—Te acuerda de tus compañeros, aquel espadachín, que fue desmembrado parte por parte, o aquella bruja, salida de la academia, al cual la apuñalaron.

La luchadora, se le vino la imágenes de cómo había sufrido sus compañeros, si ella hubiese sido más inteligente, si hubiese seguido la idea de la sacerdotisa, en comprar más posesiones o prepararse mejor, y no subestimar a aquellos diablos verdes, tal vez, ellos no hubiesen muertos.

—A y te acuerda de aquellos goblin, y la risa que daba, cuando disfrutaba haciéndolo contigo—la voz de aquel molesto sujeto, resonó en la mente de la joven luchadora.

En esos momento, imágenes de los goblin, vino a al me té de la chica, se acordó de como su cara sonreían de forma burlona.

—No, no lo hagan—Exclamó la luchadora, mientras trataba de no oír las palabras de aquel sujeto, tapándose sus oídos, y dio un fuerte grito.

Mientras la sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, terminaba de pelar papas, se escucho un fuerte grito de desesperación.

«Últimamente ha sido normal, escuchar aquellos gritos», pensó la sacerdotisa, que se paro de su asiento, «Pero, siento que debo ir ayudar a aquella chica»

La luchadora, estaba temblando, mientras imágenes de los sucesos de aquel día, se repetía una y otra vez, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, ella no quería llorar más, pero aún no podía, y aquel sujeto seguía burlándose de ella, de cómo había perdido a casi todo su grupo, y de cómo los goblin la había tratado, entonces se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y la risa se detuvo.

—Disculpe, voy a entrar—Se oyó, una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a la joven sacerdotisa, que trató de hablar con la luchadora, hacia algunas horas atrás.

La luchadora, dejó de escuchar la risa de aquel sujeto, y hubo un reconfortante silencio.

La joven, observó a la sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, la cual había entrado al dormitorio de la luchadora, la joven de pelo rojizo, se puso a la altura de la joven luchadora, ella conocía aquellos ojos, ya lo había visto en la expresiones de muchas aventureras, que llegaba al templo, pero la expresión que tenía la luchadora, era la más dolorosa, que había visto.

—Tal vez, no comprenda lo que has sufrido, antes de tu llegada a este templo, pero quiero que algún día me lo cuente, pero por ahora solo puedo consolarte—la pelirroja, abrazo a la aventurera, esto hizo que el dolor que tenía la joven luchadora, disminuyera.

La joven sacerdotisa, estuvo con la luchadora, durante una media hora, y después salió de la habitación.

«Aún no sé cómo curar tu sufrimiento, pero algún día lo podré hacer», pensó la pelirroja, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, «Por mientras solo lo que puedo hacer es darte un apoyo, y esperar»

La sacerdotisa, suspiro profundo y se alejó de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo está la chica? —preguntó la superiora, que se acercó a la joven pelo rojizo.

—Por ahora está tranquila, pero me preocupa—la sacerdotisa, le contesto a su superiora.

—Fue un error, pensar que era el momento adecuado para que pudiese salir del cuarto—suspiro la superiora.

Mientras tanto la luchadora, estaba acostada, mirando el techo, mientras oía las burlas de aquel sujeto, que había vuelto.

—Cállate de una vez, deja a la chica en paz—Una nueva voz, fue escuchada por el sujeto y por la luchadora, esta voz era más femenina, y luego la voz, fue dirigida a la aventurera retirada—Lo que pasó aquel día no fue culpa tuya, y puede superar tu miedo a aquella criatura.

La aventurera, observó que sentada en el borde de la cama se encontraba una chica, que parecía de su misma edad, piel blanca, de cuerpo esbelto, pelo rojizo, que le llegaba hasta la barbilla y ojos oscuros, estaba vestida con una túnica verde, una armadura sobre su pecho, botas cafés oscuros, capa de color café oscura, y unos lentes con marcos redondo.

—No hagas caso a este sujeto—La chica, observó con molestia al sujeto, que se estaba burlando de la aventurera—Tu puede superar todo.

La retirada aventurera, sonrió al escuchar a aquella joven de pelo rojizo, por alguna razón la luchadora, estaba alegre al escuchar la palabra de aquella chica.

—Tranquila, yo te protegeré de este tipo—Le dijo la chica a la aventura y agrego—Tu solo duerme.

La luchadora, cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	2. El peligro verde, se hace presente

El espadachín, atacó a los goblin, los cuales había apuñalado a su compañera de equipo, la luchadora, trató de acompañarlo, pero el movimiento de la espada, hizo que la joven pelo negro, no pudiese entrar en batalla.

A pesar de la forma desesperada en que manejaba la espada, el espadachín, lograba hacer frente a los goblin, pero al atravesar con su espada a uno de sus oponente, este alcanzó a clavarle una daga en la pierna del espadachín, esto hizo que el aventurero, se desconcentrase, para quitarse el arma de su oponente, pero en esa distracción, fue utilizada por los seres verdes, los cuales se juntaron alrededor del sujeto. El espadachín, al ver como se juntaban sus enemigos, s volvió a reincorporarse, y con más desesperación, atacó a los goblin, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la espada chocó contra el techo de la roca, esto hizo que su arma, se soltarse de su mano, los seres verdes, aprovecharon para tirarse encima de él y matarle.

La luchadora, sorprendida por lo que veía sus ojos, su compañero, estaba siendo descuartizado por los goblins, esto la enfureció y empezó a dar golpe a los goblin, parecía que estaba ganando, pero su pie, fue detenido por algo parecido a un goblin gigante, este ser tiro a la luchadora hacia una pared de la cueva.

Los goblin, aprovecharon para destrozarle la ropa, y con ojos depravados, observaron a la luchadora.

La luchadora, despertó con sudor en su rostro, observó sus manos, las cuales estaban tiritando por aquel sueño, desde aquel suceso, todas las noches había tenido aquel sueño, que más bien es un recuerdo de aquel día.

» ¿Por qué, aún no puedo superarlo?», pensó la luchadora, mientras se tapaba su cara, y empezó a llorar, recordando a sus compañeros Caído, «¿Por qué, tuvo que suceder aquello?, ¿por qué, soy tan débil?»

Estaba divagando en sus pensamiento, hasta que escucho unos golpes en la ventana, la chica, miró la ventana, y al ver quien estaba golpeando la ventana, se asustó, dio un grito, se paró de la cama y se puso en un rincón, paralizada de miedo y observó a un goblin, que golpeaba la ventana con una pequeña piedra, y con una sonrisa en su rostro observaba a la luchadora.

Se escuchó el grito de la luchadora, por todo el templo, esto alertó a las sacerdotisas.

La sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, corrió hacia la pieza de la luchadora, y abrió la puerta, la sacerdotisa, vio como un goblin, se estaba acercando a la luchadora, la cual estaba asustada por aquel ser.

La sacerdotisa, corrió hacia el goblin, y sacó de sus hábitos, una maza de hierro, y con esta arma, aplastó la cabeza de la criatura y luego se arrodilló y abrazo a la luchadora, la cual estaba temblando del miedo.

-Ya pasó-La joven sacerdotisa, le dijo a la luchadora.

Cuando las sacerdotisas, entraron al cuarto, se dieron cuenta del cuerpo del Goblin, muchas sacerdotisa, se asustaron al ver el cuerpo del goblin, la superior, tuvo que poner calma a la situación

Después del evento con el goblin, la superior del templo, mandó a tapizar la ventana de la habitación de la luchadora con madera, y luego, llamó a la joven sacerdotisa.

La sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, entró a la oficina, la superiora, invitó a la joven a sentarse en una silla al frente del escritorio de la superiora.

-Por unos momentos, quería llamarle la atención por tener este mazo-La superiora, puso el mazo que aún tenía rastro de sangre, en el escritorio y luego dio un suspiro-Pero dado el goblin que entró a la pieza, le felicito por su acción.

-Gracias, superiora-Agradeció la joven sacerdotisa y preguntó-¿Entonces, qué piensa hacer con él tema de los goblin?, sabe usted, que la mayoría de las mujeres que atiende este templo, fueron víctima de los goblin, y bueno tener a esos seres, rodando por el templo, me inquieta mucho.

-Cierto, pero lo malo es que esos seres son tan débiles, que se menosprecian-suspiro la encargada del templo y agregó-Lo único que nos queda es pedir ayuda al gremio de los aventureros, y rezar para que no vengan novatos.

La superiora, le entregó una carta a la sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, y dos bolsa con dinero, una para el viaje y la estadía en la ciudad, y otra para pagar la recompensa en el gremio de la le dijo que ella debía llevar esa carta al gremio y guiar a los aventureros.

-Entiendo, pero aunque no sea una buena idea, ¿me puede acompañar la chica luchadora?-le preguntó a la superior.

-Aunque no es recomendable, acepto que vayas con ella-le contestó la superiora, y agregó-En estos momentos, afuera del templo es más seguro para esa chica.

-Gracias, entonces iré a prepararme para el viaje-le comentó la sacerdotisa a su superiora.

Ya era de mañana, y la luchadora, que vestía con una túnica de color café oscuro, observaba un carro, mientras que la sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, ponían algunas cajas en el carro.

-Bien, eso es todo-La joven sacerdotisa, bajo del carro y miró a la luchadora-Entonces, vamos a la ciudad.

La joven sacerdotisa, se volvió a subir al carro y tomó las riendas de los caballos.

-Sube, que tenemos varias horas para recorrer-La joven sacerdotisa, le sonrió a la luchadora, y le ofreció la mano, para que ella subiese al carro.

La luchadora, tomó la mano de la sacerdotisa, y se subió al carro, cuando amabas jóvenes, ya estaban listas para partir, la pelo rojizo, hizo partir a los caballos, y se pusieron en marcha hacia la ciudad.

Mientras estaban yendo a la ciudad, la joven sacerdotisa, estaba cantando, mientras la luchadora, observaba en forma disimulada, como la sacerdotisa, entonaba una hermosa melodía.

-Es una bella melodía-Le dijo la joven luchadora a la sacerdotisa.

-Vaya, al fin me estás hablando-la sacerdotisa, miró con una sonrisa a la chica, hace tiempo quería oír la voz de la joven.

La joven luchadora, se mantuvo en silencio, ella no sabía porque había alagado a la sacerdotisa, en voz alta, pero desde que le había ayudado con el goblin, le había tomado algo de aprecio.

-Vaya, volviste a callar-le comento la sacerdotisa a la chica luchadora, y con una sonrisa le dijo a la luchadora-Me agrada que me hayas hablado, eso significa que estás progresando, aunque me gustaría que hablase más, ya que el viaje será un poco aburrido.

La luchadora, se quedó callada, y se mantuvo así durante gran parte del viaje, hasta que la luchadora, tomó más confianza.

-Gracias por salvarme -La luchadora, le dijo a la sacerdotisa.

-Te refiere al goblin-le dijo la sacerdotisa a la luchadora y agregó-Tranquila, siempre estoy preparada para cualquier ataque de esos seres o de cualquier cosas, que atacase al templo, pero ya que estas parlanchina, me puedes contar sobre aquel día, ya sabes.

-No lo sé, realmente no me gustaría abordar ese tema-suspiro la luchadora.

La joven sacerdotisa, acepto que la luchadora, no le contase sobre aquel día, aún no era el momento.

Ambas chicas, estuvieron hablando durante lo que le quedaba de viaje, aunque la conversación era más de parte de la sacerdotisa que de la luchadora.

-En serio, no sabía que tus padres fueran aventureros-Le comento la luchadora a la joven sacerdotisa y preguntó-¿Qué tipo de aventureros eran?

-Nunca me dijeron que tipo de aventurero eran, tal vez porque no quería involucrarme en sus aventuras, pero nunca me preocupe por eso-Le respondió la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa en su rostro y agregó-Bueno, el mazo lo heredé de mi madre, es una reliquia familiar, ¿por qué, te hiciste luchadora?

-Mi padre era un luchador, y entrene con el y además... -unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro al recordar su promesa-Yo le prometí que ayudaría a la persona... pero, yo le falle, soy tan patética.

La joven luchadora, soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-No te llames a ti misma patética-la joven de pelo rojizo, le dijo a la luchadora y agregó-Se que eres fuerte, y sé que lograrás cumplir tu promesa, aun eres joven para recuperarte y volverá a convertirte en una aventurera.

-Vaya, parece que tiene alta expectativa en mi-Le comento la joven espadachín a la sacerdotisa.

-Sé que puedes ir hacia adelante, a pesar de tu mirada de muerta en vida-la sacerdotisa, animo a la luchadora.

La luchadora, miró a la sacerdotisa, realmente aquella chica, era muy animada y positiva, por alguna razón se acordó de ella misma antes de su primera aventura.

«Cómo me he alejado tanto de misma, que empiezo a admirar a una chica que tiene una personalidad parecida a la mía», pensó la luchadora y agregó, «Me gustaría ser como ella, pero soy tan patética, que no me puedo permitir eso»

Ya era pasado el mediodía, y la carreta llegó a la ciudad, y paro frente del gremio de aventurero.

-Bueno, debo cumplir con el deber-La joven sacerdotisa, bajo de la carreta y agregó-Espero, que podamos conseguir buenos aventureros.


	3. Una promesa incumplida

En un campo de entrenamiento, se veía a una joven de pelo negro, entrenando con un sujeto, ya con mucha edad y cara de experiencia, ambos eran padre e hija, y los dos tenía la misma profesión, ellos eran luchadores.

La hija del luchador, practicaba sus movimiento, y el padre, se defendía de ellos, eso lo hacía para visualizar lo avanzada que estaba su joven hija, en lo referente a las artes marciales.

—Hija, eres fuerte, has avanzado mucho—sonrió el padre a su hija y preguntó—¿Veo que quieres ser aventurera?

—Exacto, quiero ser una aventurera como tu, querido padre—Sonrió la luchadora a su padre, mientras atacaba con una patada a su padre.

El padre de la luchadora, con una sonrisa en su rostro felicito a su hija, por su decisión de convertirse en aventurera y por su avance en las artes marciales.

—¿ y entonces, cuál es la razón de seguir mi camino? —Pregunto el padre a su hija y volvió a preguntar—¿La gloria, reconocimiento o la fortuna?

—Quiero proteger a las personas—Le contesto la joven a su padre y agregó—Como tu, padre, que ayuda a las personas, con tus habilidades.

El padre, le sonrió a su hija, por su pensamiento amable, pero en ese momento su gesto cambió a una mueca de dolor.

—Padre, ¿que sucede?—Pregunto la joven luchadora a su progenitor y maestro.

El padre, cayó de rodilla al suelo, mientras se tocaba su pecho, el dolor que sentía, era insoportable.

—Padre—volvió exclamar la joven luchadora y agregó—Aguanta, iré por ayuda.

Pero aunque la joven luchadora, fue por ayuda, era tarde para salvar a su progenitor, el experimentado luchador, había sucumbido a una extraña enfermedad, que le había afectado el corazón, esto provocó un fuerte infarto que le provocó su muerte.

En el funeral la joven luchadora, volvió a repetir su promesa, de que ella se volverá una aventurera. Tiempo después ella había salido de su lugar de origen, junto con su amigo espadachín y su amiga la hechicera, después cuando llegaron al gremio de aventureros, pudieron reclutar en su grupo a una sacerdotisa novata, al igual que ellos y fueron a su primera y última misión, la cual era rescatar a unas jóvenes que fueron raptadas por los goblin.

Sus amigos, fueron derrotados por aquellos diabólicos seres verdes, que ha pesar de ser debiluchos, habían logrado vencer a su grupo, esto fue porque su estimaron a aquellos bicharracos, que todos los aventureros encontraban débiles, y no eran un reto para los veteranos. Al ver cómo sus compañeros, eran derrotados por aquellas criaturas de ojos perversos y de caminar gracioso, la luchadora, peleó con toda su fuerza y determinación, para vengar a su compañero caído, y para salvar a sus compañeras, pero se había encontrado con un obstáculo, y fue aplastada por la realidad, había sido derrotada.

La luchadora, fue atacada por sus perversos enemigos, los cuales aprovecharon que estaba débil, para despojarle de sus ropajes y de su dignidad, pero ella se preocupo más de sus compañeras y le grito, que escapasen.

La sacerdotisa, se escapó llevándose a la hechicera, mientras que los goblin, la usaron como un juguete de trapo, y le clavaron sus uñas en su piel, esto le dolió a la luchadora, que grito tan fuerte, que aquel lastimoso grito, se escucho por toda la cueva.

Los goblin, después de divertirse con la aventurera, se la llevaron hacia una parte de la cueva, en la cual conservaba y utilizaba a las mujeres, que secuestran, y hay siguieron utilizando a la novata aventurera, hasta que ella, no sintió más y las llamas de vida de sus ojos, se apagaron.

«Solo quiero morir», pensaba la luchadora, mientras estaba tirada en el suelo, y observaba como un montón de Goblin, se estaba riendo de ella, en aquel momento el único sentimiento, que preservaba fue la humillación.

Había pasado algunos minutos, tal vez diez o media hora, tal vez una hora, en esos momento, los detalles que correspondía a tiempo, ya no era de mucha importancia para ella, cuando aquellos perversos seres verdes, fueron masacrados por un tipo de armadura completa, acompañando a aquel sujeto, estaba la sacerdotisa, que había reclutado.

La sacerdotisa, preocupada por la luchadora novata, se acercó a ella y la abrazo, le dijo que todo estará bien, aunque su cara no lo expresaba, sentía un tipo de alivio al ver que por menos alguien resultó ileso de aquella fallida aventura, y agradecía que el abrazo de la sacerdotisa.

Algunas horas más tarde, la vistieron con una túnica blanca, y la subieron a un carro, con la demás mujeres, que fueron rescatadas. Ella quería ser una aventurera, pero terminó en una lista de mujeres rescatadas.

La ex aventurera, ingresó a un templo de recuperación, en donde atendía a las aventureras con traumas.

La sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, estaba limpiando el lugar, cuando la puerta se abrió y ingresaron varias mujeres al lugar, para la joven sacerdotisa, eso era lo acostumbrado en aquel templo, mujeres, que fueron secuestradas por goblin, terminaba en templos de recuperación, para superar sus traumas, la joven sacerdotisa, había visto esto desde hacía ya un años, pero por alguna razón, se fijó en una joven de pelo negro, la cual tenía sus ojos muerto.

—Pobre chicas—comento una de sus compañeras, la cual se puso al lado de la joven sacerdotisa y pregunto—¿Qué ser despreciable, ha provocado en ellas, tal trauma?

—Según veo eres nueva en el tempño—la sacerdotisa, le contesto a su compañera y agregó con suspiro de frustración—La mayoría, son víctimas de los goblin.

—¿goblin? —pregunto la sacerdotisa de menor rango y comento—pero ellos son seres débiles, incluso un niño puede matarlo.

La sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, simplemente sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su compañera, y pensó, que ella estaba subestimando a aquellas criaturas.

—Si fuesen tan débiles, aquellas mujeres, que ves, no estaría desfilando en este templo—Le comentó la joven sacerdotisa a su compañera y agregó—Aquellas criaturas, son como las hormigas, tal vez en solitario, son fáciles de matar, pero si se unen, bueno nosotros somos los grandes insectos, que son devorados por ellos.

La sacerdotisa de menor rango, observó algo asustada a su compañera, y se imagino siendo atacada por aquellos goblin, por alguna razón le dio miedo.

—Los goblin, solo viven para matar, alimentarse y reproducirse con las mujeres de otras razas, incluso los hijos de estas criaturas, heredan la furia de sus padres—siguió hablando la joven sacerdotisa y agregó—Son criaturas detestables.

La sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, continuó con su labor de barrer el piso del templo, dejando a su compañera un poco pensativa.

Había pasado un par de semana, y la luchadora, se despertó con un miedo en su mente, se sentó en su cama y con temor miró su cuerpo, su estómago estaba más hinchado de lo acostumbrado, deslizó su mano y lo pudo sentir, había un ser desarrollándose en su cuerpo, el miedo que tenía al despertar se intensificó más, sabía lo que estaba desarrollándose en su extraña, y aunque para muchas mujeres, tener un hijo era una gran felicidad, para la luchadora, esto representaba un gran temor, la criatura que se gesta a en su cuerpo, era un goblin.

«Lo siento, pero n quiero tenerte» pensó la luchadora y agregó a su pensamiento, «Te odio, eres el hijo de aquellos seres»

La luchadora, no sabía que hacer y entonces miró sus puños, era la única forma para poder deshacerse de aquel ser., así que procedió a golpear su estómago y para asegurar que aquel ser no naciera, se aseguró que los golpes fuertes y dolorosos para los dos. La luchadora, se golpeó su estómago, una y otra vez, hasta que vómito y las sábanas de la cama se mancharse de sangre.

Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la luchadora, no quería matar a su hijo, pero tampoco quería dar a luz, a un demonio perverso, como aquellos seres verdes.

Las sacerdotisa, al entrar a la pieza de la luchadora, para realizar el cambio de sabana, se fijaron que la luchadora, estaba acostada en la cama, llorando, y pidiendo perdón,varias veces, mientras un charco de sangre manchaba la cama, las sacerdotisa, llevaron a la luchadora a un cuarto, que servía como sala de curación, y después le contaron lo que vieron a la sacerdotisa superiora, la cual hizo que quemarse la sabanas de la cama, la superiora, observó a las sacerdotisa, las cuales parecía tener una cara de enfermas, por lo que había visto.

—Estos sucesos son normales, en este santuario—la superiora , le comentó a la sacerdotisa y agrego—Después de quemar las sábanas entierren las cenizas.

La superiora, hizo que la sacerdotisa, se fueran de la habitación, para cumplir con las órdenes dada por ella.

«Esto es normal en este santuario», pensó la superiora y después de suspirar, volvió a pensar, «Pero, aún tengo lástima por aquellas mujeres, que sufren esto»

La superiora, se paro y se acercó a la ventana, y observó una zona del patio del santuario, en la cual había varias tumbas, unas pequeñas y otra un poco más grandes.


	4. Los exterminadores de goblins

Los exterminadores de goblins.

La joven luchadora, estaba acostada en la cama de la sala de sanación, observando el techo, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, el reciente suceso con el la muerte de la criatura que tenía en su vientre, la había dejado en un estado raro.

—Perdón, perdón—se repetía, una y otra vez, mientras recordaba como había matado a la criatura que tenía en su vientre.

Ella tuvo que matar a aquella criatura, no quería tener el hijo de aquellas criaturas, las cuales mataron a dos de sus compañeros, jugaron con ella y la utilizaron como criadero, mientras emitían muecas y risas.

—Jaja, eres patética —se escucho una voz en la sala, que continuó hablando en forma sarcástica—Mataste a tu hijo, que buena aventurera eres.

—Cállate, cállate—ella se tapó sus orejas, para no escuchar la voz.

Aunque tenía las orejas tapadas, aún escuchaba aquellas carcajadas burlona, la cual poco a poco, se estaba convirtiendo en varias carcajadas de goblins.

—Soy patética, soy patética— se repitió, una y otra vez, mientras sus lágrimas aumentaba su frecuencia, y escuchaba la voz repitiendo una y otra vez, eres patética.

Más tardes unas sacerdotisas, que habían entrado para ver la situación de la luchadora, encontraron a la chica, en el suelo, junto con una tijera en su manos, y un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de sus ropajes, mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, la chica, había tratado de suicidarse.

Después de unas horas, de contener la sangre, de varias pociones sanadora y de milagros de sanación, pudieron detener el sangrado y dejarla estable.

En los días siguientes, la luchadora, intentó varias veces suicidarse, pero fue detenida por las sacerdotisas, hasta que se tranquilizó un poco y dejó de intentar suicidarse, eso tranquilizó a las personas que trabajan en el santuario.

La luchadora, parecía que se encontraba mejor, respecto a los primeros días, así que fue asignada asistir a las demás sacerdotisa, que estaba trabajando en la cocina, pero aún no se encontraba bien, así que volvió a su pieza y aquella noche, la joven, paso terror al volver a ver a la criatura que le había dejado en ese estado.

El miedo de la joven, volvió a surgir al ver a aquella criatura, el rito cardíaco aumentó, y varias gotas de sudor helado, bajaron por su frente, la chica, con miedo salió de su cama, quería irse de aquel lugar, para escapar de esa criatura, pero al poder salir de la cama, la sabana, se enrollo en su pies, y esto hizo que se cayese al suelo, al verse en el suelo, sólo pudo retroceder, hasta pegarse en un rincón.

El goblin, sonrió al ver el susto que provocaba a esa joven humana. La mueca que emitía, aquel ser, hizo que el miedo en la ex aventurera, aumentará más de lo que estaba.

El goblin, salto a la cama y luego volvió a saltas hasta llegar frente de la joven luchadora, era un simple explorador, pero aquella presa que tenía ante sus ojos, podía ser una buena madre de goblins, o por lo menos un juguete para los demás en la cueva.

La luchadora, que pudo romper por un rato su miedo, grito fuerte, esto alertó a las sacerdotisa, y la primera en llegar fue aquella sacerdotisa de pelo rojo, la cual había visto en la cocina, la pelo rojizo, viendo a aquella criatura de color moco verde, tomó una maza que tenía guardada entre su sotana y con aquella arma lanzó al goblin hasta la pared, la criatura verde, se paro algo confuso, la maza de la sacerdotisa, cayó sobre la cabeza del Goblin, la sangre salpico por toda la habitación.

La carreta, había parado en el edificio del gremio de aventurero, la joven sacerdotisa, bajo de la carreta y observó a la luchadora, se dio cuenta de que la luchadora, no quería entrar en aquel gremio, la sacerdotisa, entendió porque la luchadora, no quería bajar, así que decidió entrar sola al gremio, pero cuando estaba apuntó de llegar a la puerta, fue detenida por una mano, ella volteo y observó que la persona que la había detenido, era la luchadora.

—Voy contigo—La luchadora, se tapó su cara y bajó su cabeza, para no ser reconocida. Entonces las dos chicas, entraron al gremio, hay se encontraba la recepcionista, la cual estaba a cargo de recibir la misiones, y pagar la recompensa a los aventureros, que había cumplido con las misiones.

La sacerdotisa junto con la luchadora, se acercaron a la chica recepcionista.

—Buen día—saludo la sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo a la recepcionista.

—Buen día, no les había visto en el gremio—le respondió la joven recepcionista y preguntó a las chicas—¿Se viene a inscribir?

—No, venimos del templo de sanación, que está en la aldea a suroeste de la ciudad—Le respondió la joven sacerdotisa y agregó—Se ha detectado que hay goblin, merodeando por ese sitio, y tememos que hay una guarida de esas alimañas, cerca del templo, así que venimos a poner una misión, para conseguir aventureros.

La pelo rojizo, puso la carta con la bolsa de dinero en el mesón, la recepcionista, leyó la carta y luego contó la moneda.

—Vaya, es un poco más de lo que común mente paga, por exterminar goblin— la recepcionista, estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de dinero, que había puesto en el mesón.

—La mayoría de los casos, que atendemos en nuestro templo, son de víctimas de goblin, así que entendemos lo peligrosos pueden llegar hacer—la sacerdotisa , le contestó a la mujer.

—¿Goblin?—Preguntó una voz profunda y grave.

La sacerdotisa, observó que al otro lado de ella, se encontraba un sujeto que llevaba puesto, una armadura completa, la cual tenia como yermo un casco, que traía dos cuernos, uno de estos, estaba partió, además la joven, se dio cuenta que la armadura, tenía ciertas grietas, y estaba algo sucia.

—Hola, Goblin slayer—saludo la recepcionista a aquel sujeto.

—Escuche, que había una misión relacionada con goblins—el sujeto, que respondía con el apodo de Goblin slayer, se acercó al mesón, muy curioso por la palabra goblin.

—Si, esta sacerdotisa, viene de un templo de sanación, y necesitan ayuda, ya que parecer ser que hay un nido de Goblin, cerca del santuario— Le contesto la recepcionista al sujeto.

El hombre de armadura, 5omo la carta y la leyó, luego se fijó en las jóvenes, que se había presentado en gremio.

—Aceptó la misión—Goblin slayer, le dijo a la sacerdotisa.

—Vaya, eso fue rápido—comento la pelo rojizo.

La luchadora, observó con disimulo a goblin slayer, se acordó de aquel sujeto, era el aventurero, que vino a literalmente a resolver el problema, en que su grupo se había metido, quería darle las gracias por ayudarla, pero en aquel momento le daba cierta vergüenza y temor, hablar con aquel aventurero.

—Es normal, el siempre interesado en goblin—se hizo presente una chica perteneciente a la raza de los alto elfos, la cual vestía con una armadura lijera y llevaba en su espalda un arco con un caraj que tenía flechas.

La sacerdotisa, observó que aparte de la alto elfo, se encontraba un enano de pelos blancos y barba trenzada, además de un hombre lagarto y de una sacerdotisa de pelo rubio al igual que ella.

La luchadora, observó a la sacerdotisa, era la misma que había estado en su grupo, y fue la única que se había mantenido en pie, ha diferencia de ellos.

«Aún sigue siendo aventurera, a pesar de lo sucedido en aquella cueva» pensó muy sorprendida, y volvió a pensar, «También, me gustaría agradecerle, por salvarme, aunque por ahora, no se, si hacerlo»

—¿Ustedes, me van acompañar? —Goblin slayer.

—Es mas que obvio—Le contesto una molesta alta elfo.

—Además, necesitas nuestra ayuda, señor goblin slayer—la sacerdotisa, se puso frente al sujeto de la armadura.

La sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que habían conseguido aventureros, ya que ella pensaba, que se iba demorar un par de día, en tomar la misión, entonces se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, ya que ustedes se unieron, los llevaremos al templo, para que hablen con la superiora—ella, le dijo al grupo asesino de duende.

Entonces el grupo de exterminadores de goblin, se habían subido en la carreta, con dirección al templo de sanación.

La joven pelirroja, que estaba sentada y manejado el vehículo de impulso animal, se fijó que su acompañante, estaba actuando algo raro.

—Los conoces, ¿cierto? —la joven, observó a la luchadora con curiosidad, por saber más de aquella joven.

—Si, el sujeto de la armadura y la sacerdotisa, me rescataron en la misión, que me obligó a esta recluida en el templo—Le contesto a la conductora de la carreta.

—Entonces, deberías agradecerles—ella le aconsejo a la ex aventurera.

La luchadora, estuvo de acuerdo con la sacerdotisa, 0ero no sabía cuál sería el momento exacto para poder agradecerles a ambos, la sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, le aconsejo, que lo hiciese lo más pronto posible.

Mientras la sacerdotisa y la luchadora, hablaba adentro del carro, el grupo de los exterminador es de Goblin, esta conversando sobre lo mismo.

—Aquella chica, la de túnica blanca, me parece conocida—empezó hablar la sacerdotisa de pelo rubio, y agregó—Creo que fue unos de los miembros de primer equipo que estuve.

—¿Qué le sucedió a ese equipo? —Preguntó el lizerman, con mucho interés.

—Fue un fracaso, dos de los miembros murieron, y se pudo rescatar sólo a una de ella, y bueno a mi también, aunque gracias a los dioses, a mi los duende no me hicieron nada—contestó la rubia, y agregó—El goblin slayer, me salvo en aquella ocasión.

Goblin slayer, solo se mantuvo callado mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus compañeros, y después de unas horas llegaron a su destino, el templo de sanación.


	5. ¿Se ha tomado una decisión?

Hace unos meses, se había producido una gran batalla en una granja a las afueras de la ciudad, entre los pervertidos y belicosos, goblin que combatieron contra el gremio de aventureros, esto fue gracias al Goblin slayer, que preocupado por la granja y sus habitantes, contrato al gremio de aventureros, incluso creo una estrategia, utilizando la experiencia que había acumulado durante sus misiones. Ahora todo estaba en calma en el gremio de aventureros, y hacia unas cuantas semanas atrás, que no había un pedido que involucrarse a los goblins, y a pesar que el Goblin slayer, había hecho otros tipos de trabajos, aún extrañaba máscara a goblins.

Goblin slayer, estaba de vuelta de unos de sus misiones, que había realizado junto con su grupo de confianza, el Lizerman, el Enano, la elfo arqueras y la sacerdotisa. El quintero al entrar al gremio, para cobrar la recompensa y escucharon la conversación entre la recepcionista, y dos chicas, una era una sacerdotisa y la otra tenía una túnica y capucha, que ocultaba su identidad.

El grupo, decidieron esperar a que la recepcionista, terminase de hablar con las chicas, estaba esperando hasta que el guerrero de vieja armadura y un casco con un cacho roto, escucho la palabra goblin.

—Iré a ver, que sucede—El Goblin slayer, se acercó a las chicas.

«Creo que volveremos, muy pronto a otra misión» pensó la joven sacerdotisa

El Goblin slayer, se puso atrás de las chicas y tomo la carta de las joven, sorprendiendo a las recién llegadas, y se puso a la leer el mensaje que tenía la carta.

—Ha, goblin slayer—la recepcionista, observó al tipo de armadura con una sonrisa.

La luchadora, miró de reojo al tipo, se dio cuenta que aquella persona, era el tipo que le rescato de los abusos de los goblin. La sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, se sorprendió al ver la armadura del tipo, parecía que aquella armadura había sobrevivido a varias incursiones e incluso había sido reparado algunas cuantas veces.

Al mirar con más detención al sujeto, la joven sacerdotisa, se fijo que llamativo identificador plateado, una cosa que sabía la sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, es que aventureros identifica su rango por los identificadores, también sabía que el rango menor era porcelana reservado a los novatos y el mayor era platino que era pata los grandes héroes, aquellos que han logrado acabar con un mal mayor, los plateados se consideraban aventureros veteranos.

—Ya veo—El Goblin slayer, le devolvió la carta a la joven sacerdotisa y agrego mirando a la recepcionista—Tomaré el trabajo.

—Goblin slayer, vienes de otra misión—Le comento la recepcionista al Goblin slayer— Creo que primero deberías cobrar tu recompensa.

Goblin Slayer, estuvo de acuerdo con la recepcionista y pidió a las monja y a la luchadora, que lo esperase afuera, las dos aparecida, estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron del gremio, esperando que el aventurero terminase sus trámites, mientras estaban esperando la joven sacerdotisa, se dio cuenta que la luchadora, estaba actuando extraño, como si quisiese evitar que la mirase.

— ¿Algo, te da vergüenza, cierto?—Preguntó la joven sacerdotisa, mientras se subía a la carreta para ajustar las cuerdas.

La luchadora, sólo se quedó callada, no quería responder aquella pregunta, este indicio que la sacerdotisa noto, hizo corroborar los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

«Di en el clavo», pensó la sacerdotisa.

En ese momento, salió del gremio el Goblin slayer, junto con cinco aventureros más, la sacerdotisa, pudo observar que aquellas personas eran de razas muy variadas, y muy difícil de juntar, un enano, un Lizerman, y una chica elfo, aparte de aquellas personas estaba una sacerdotisa, de reojo observó que la joven luchadora, la cual estaba apoyada en la careta, desvío su vista al otro lado, cuando observó a aquella sacerdotisa de pelo rubio.

«Creo, que debo hablar con ella, sobre su relación con aquella sacerdotisa», pensó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

«Me siento avergonzada, al ver que aún ella está en el gremio, y yo que estoy haciendo, lamiéndome mis heridas, como un animal», pensó la joven luchadora, apretando sus diente con mucha furia a sí misma, y frustración por aún tener miedo a los goblin y volvió a pensar, "Al final, ella resultó ser más fuerte que yo»

La sacerdotisa de pelo rubio, observó a la chica de túnica y capucha, la cual trataba de esconder su rostro, por alguna razón le parecía familiar.

«Parece, que es aquella luchadora, que tuve como compañera la primera vez que salí en una misión», pensó la joven sacerdotisa pelo rubio y volvió a pensar, «Si es ella, me gustaría disculparme»

La pelo rojizo, explicó a Goblin slayer y a su compañero, sobre la misión, mientras ellos subían a la carreta.

—Bien, vámonos—Exclamó la pelo rojizo, cuando observó que la ex aventurera, se había subido a lado de ella.

La carreta, empezó su recorrido hacia el templo. Después de una media hora y ya en el camino, la pelirroja, curiosa le pregunto a la joven aventurera retirara, sobre su relación con la sacerdotisa y el sujeto con armadura vieja, por algunos momento la ex aventurera, se quedó callada, pero vencida, tuvo que explicar su relación.

—La sacerdotisa, fue una de mi primera compañera, ella y yo sobrevivimos en aquella misión, gracias al tipo d con armadura. La sacerdotisa y aquel sujeto, me salvaron de los goblin—Le contesto la ex luchadora, que empezó a soltar lágrimas al recordar aquel suceso.

— Lo siento, por hacerte recordar aquel momento—La pelirroja, se dio cuenta que había hecho que la luchadora, volviese a recordar aquel suceso.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, yo debo ser más fuerte—Le contesto la luchadora, a la sacerdotisa con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

La joven sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, miró a la luchadora con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz de ver que aquella luchadora, quería cambiar.

Cuando la carreta, llegó al frente al templo, el grupo de aventureros, la sacerdotisa y la aventurera retirada, bajaron del vehículo a fracción animal. Al bajar la sacerdotisa de pelo rubio, se fijó en la joven callada de túnica y capucha blanca, la cual había bajado y se encaminó junto con la sacerdotisa pelirroja, hacía el templo, la pelo rubio, pensó que podía echar un pequeño vistazo a la cara de aquella chica, para averiguar si era aquella luchadora.

Cuando el grupo de aventurero, se encaminaron para alcanzar a la pelo rojizo, la sacerdotisa, aprovecho para disimuladamente ver la cara de la encapuchado, la cual darse cuenta que la sacerdotisa la observaba, bajo su mirada, para ocultar su rostro, pero ya había sido identificada por la sacerdotisa.

«Es ella», pensó la sacerdotisa de pelo rubio y suspiro con cierta alegría, luego pensó, «Es bueno, que está bien, eso me da alegría, además debo aprovechar para pedirle disculpa»

Cuando el grupo de siete personas, entraron al templo, la sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, pidió al grupo que esperase en la entrada, ya que ella iba a traer a la sacerdotisa superior del templo, la joven, fue a buscar a su superiora, dejando el grupo y a la ex aventurera, en aquel lugar, esperando la llegada de la sacerdotisa de alto rango.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, un extraño ambiente se sintió en aquel lugar, la luchadora, no sabía qué hacer, quería volver a su pieza, para evitar posibilidades de preguntas sobre ella de parte del Goblin slayer o la sacerdotisa, pero algo la detuvo, no sabía porque, pero decidió quedarse esp debía quedarse en aquel lugar, la joven sacerdotisa de pelo rubio, se acercó, para poder hablar con la luchadora.

—¿Disculpe?—la sacerdotisa rubia, le preguntó a la joven luchadora.

La luchadora, al escuchar que la sacerdotisa, le había hablado, quedó inmóvil con miedo, no quería hablar con ella, no creía que fuese él momento más apropiado, la chica pidió a los dioses, que le sacarse de esa situación, y en esos momentos los divinos de aquel mundo, escucharon sus plegarias o sólo por coincidencia, pero antes de que la sacerdotisa, pudiese hacerle una segunda pregunta, llego la sacerdotisa superior de aquel templo, junto con la pelirroja.

—Gracias por esperar, esta es la superiora del templo—la sacerdotisa pelirroja, presentó a su jefa.

—Mucho gusto, estoy agradecida por su ayuda—agradeció la mujer y agrego—En mi oficina podemos hablar mejor—Le dijo sacerdotisa de mayor edad.

El grupo, siguió a la sacerdotisa superiora, y a la sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, la luchadora, por ordene de la superiora, volvió a su cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto, la aventurera retirara, pudo acostarse en su cama y observar el techo, en su pensamiento estaba aquella sacerdotisa de pelo rubio.

"Parece que tenía razón, ella se ha vuelto más fuerte", pensó la luchadora, y volvió a pensar, "Y yo me he vuelto débil"

—Jaja, te has dado cuenta de la realidad—se escuchó la voz del ser grotesco que siempre la molestaba—Lo demás se ha vuelto más fuerte, mientras que tú te has vuelto tan débil.

—Cállate, deja de molestarla—se escuchó la voz de la mujer, que trataba de alentará, la cual agrego con un suspiro—Aunque tiene algo de razón, aquella sacerdotisa, ha superado aquel miedo que tuvo, y ahora aún sigue su camino, tu deberías tratar de sacarte aquel complejo de inferior y aquel trauma, y pensar en volver al gremio, enfrentarte a aquella cosa que te da miedo, en la única forma de superar tu traumas.

La joven luchadora, se quedó callada y encontró razón en la palabra en la voz femenina, debería volver ak gremio, volver hacer aventurera, ¿pero cómo podía volver?, ¿cómo lograr salir de aquel cuarto, que por ahora era su fortaleza?, el único lugar que era segura para ella.

—Debería empezar, por hablar con aquella sacerdotisa que te salvo—Le recomendó la amable voz.

—Mejor quédate en este sitio, y lamentándote como toda las demás, es tu mejor solución—le aconsejo la voz del grotesco ser y agrego—Tal vez con el tiempo, salga del templo y te consigas un esposo, así puedes vivir protegida y dedicarte a lo único que puedes hacer, o un trabajo como mesera o aun más bajo, un trabajo que te hagas sentir como los goblin te hicieron sentir, humillada y en el suelo, como la escoria que eres.

La luchadora, escucho la risa de aquel ser grotesco, y se tapó sus oídos, mientras repetía, una y otra vez, cállate, déjame en paz.

—Jaja, no puedes huir de lo que ahora eres, deberías entregarte a los goblin y cumplir con tu nueva función, ya sabes ser madre de varios goblin, y después alimento de ellos, será divertido ver como juega con tu cuerpo—carcajeo el ser molesto.

—Cállate de una vez, maldito—la voz fuerte de la luchadora, se escuchó por la habitación y mirando con fuera al grotesco ser—No quiero terminar de esa forma, quiero volver a ser aventurera, y cazar a todas esas malditas bestias, para evitar que haya más personas como yo, evitar que haya más mujeres con mis traumas, quiero que las sacerdotisas de esta iglesia, trabaje menos, por causa de los goblin.

—ja, espero que te pudras en una cueva, siendo juguete de los goblin, y que tu esqueleto siga siendo profanado por los goblins, chica grosera—Se notaba en la cara del grotesco, una ira y una risa malvada.

La mujer amable, le sonrió a la muchacha con felicidad y le dijo que esperaba que cumpliese sus metas y que aunque tal vez no pueda curarse al completo de su trauma, pueda vivir con el y usarlo como una ventaja, para cumplir con sus sueños.

Los dos seres volvieron a desaparecer, dejando una pequeña calma en el alma de la luchadora.


	6. Una conversacional necesaria

Goblin Slayer analizaba con atención el mapa de la cueva que le había sido entregado, se dio cuenta de que aquella supuesta cueva era una antigua fortaleza, que fue ocupada hace ya muchos años. La superiora le explicó al grupo que aquella cueva, fue en un principio una base utilizada en una antigua guerra y que el mapa fue encontrado por unos de los aldeanos, también explicó que se hicieron algunas copias del origina, como el que tenía en sus manos.

—Entendido—GS comentó mientras analizaba el mapa y agrego—Esto nos da una gran ventaja.

Después de conversar varios detalles como la estadía en aquel lugar, GS le dijo a sus compañeros que era mejor ir a la cueva a la mañana siguiente, y que durante la noche harían turnos para vigilar los alrededores del templo. La superiora al escuchar sobre la vigilancia que estableció GS, le pregunto al aventurero cazador de goblin, ¿si creía que aquellas criaturas asaltaría el templo por las noches?.

—Si, los goblins pueden atacar aldeas y lugares como este templo—Goblin Slayer le contestó a la superiora y agrego—Además las mujeres de este sitio, pueden estar en peligro.

—En eso tiene razón superiora—la sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, le dijo a la líder del templo y agrego—Nosotras sabemos que los goblin, puede ser muy problemático para los que habitamos el templo, y no dudo que ellos quieran usar este lugar como una nueva guarida, además de establecer un criadero de goblin con las sacerdotisas y chicas que hay en este lugar.

—Veo que sabes mucho de los goblins—La alta elfo le comento a la joven sacerdotisa.

La sacerdotisa le contestó a la elfo que su interés, se debía a los múltiples caso de víctimas de los goblin que recibían en el templo.

—Bueno, lleva a los aventureros a los dormitorios que tenemos para ellos—la superiora le ordenó a la sacerdotisa pelirroja.

—Claro, superiora—la sacerdotisa afirmó y miró a los aventureros—Vamos les llevaré hacia los dormitorio.

La sacerdotisa y los aventureros salieron de la sala, y se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios, durante el recorrido la joven sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, sintió curiosidad por los aventureros, y sus experiencias con los goblins.

—Oigan, tengo entendido que han estado en batalla con los goblin, ¿Cómo los han derrotado? —La sacerdotisa pelirroja, le preguntó al grupo.

—Con fuego, ahogando les en agua, con veneno, utilizando un caimán, utilizando harina y de varias forma, los goblin se adapta y aprenden, no se puede matar de la misma forma—Le contesto GS a la pregunta de la sacerdotisa.

—Lo sabía—Exclamo la joven pelirroja y agrego con una sonrisa—Por cierto, hay unos buenos baños en el templo, son muy buenos y les pueden servir para relajarse.

La sacerdotisa de pelo rubio, estaba emocionada con la idea de tomarse un buen baño, ya que no alcanzo a bañarse antes de ir a esa misión.

—¿La chica que le acompañaba cuando llegó y de que lugar vino? —Pregunto la pelo rubio a la sacerdotisa.

—Hace algunos meses atrás—respondió la joven sacerdotisa y con una sonrisa prosiguió—Bueno, viene de la misma ciudad que ustedes.

La respuesta hizo que la sacerdotisa de pelo rubio estuviese pensativa, ya que eso casi confirmaba que aquella persona de túnica blanca que había visto en el carro, era la joven luchadora que había pertenecido a su primer grupo en el gremio.

—Bueno, aquí está sus habitaciones—La joven pelirroja le mostró dos habitaciones a los aventureros y agrego mirando a los presentes—Las chicas pueden quedarse en la habitación de la izquierda y los hombres a la derecha.

—Gracias—la elfo, le agradeció a la joven a la sacerdotisa del templo.

—No, la agradecida soy yo por su presencia y su ayuda—La sacerdotisa del templo, le contesto a la joven elfo y agrego—Bueno cualquier cosa, puede solicitar mi ayuda.

La sacerdotisa se dejó a los aventureros descansar en sus respectivos cuartos.

La luchadora se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, pensando en cómo podía hablar con la sacerdotisa de pelo rubio y con el asesino de goblin, que le rescato de aquellas criaturas monstruosas.

«Pero como voy a encontrarme con ella», pensó la joven luchadora y se pregunto , «¿Y que le voy a decir?, ¿Cómo puedo disculparme con ella?»

La joven luchadora suspiro, tenía la oportunidad de poder hablar con su antigua compañera, pero no podía, algo le impedía salir de aquel cuarto. Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

—Necesito entrar, debo cambiar sábanas de cama—la luchadora escucho la voz de la sacerdotisa del templo.

—Espera que te abro la puerta—La luchadora se paro y fue abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta la joven sacerdotisa del templo, estaba con conjuntos de sanas y algunas toallas. La joven sacerdotisa entró al dormitorio y dejó las cosas que llevaba en sus manos sobre la cama, luego miró a la luchadora y le pasó una toalla.

—Bueno mientras yo ordenó la cama, puede ir a las tinas del templo—La joven empujó a la luchadora hacia las afuera de la habitación y agrego—Ve y relájate un poco.

La sacerdotisa cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a la luchadora con la toalla en sus manos, así que obedeciendo a la sacerdotisa fue a las tinas del templo, al entrar a la gran habitación se quito su ropas y las dejó guardada en un canasto, y se puso la toalla y se metió en las grandes tinas.

«Esto es bueno», pensó la joven luchadora y luego volvió a pensar, «Aunque, ¿No se porqué su insistencia en que me bañase?.

—Vaya pensé que no había nadie en las tinas—Una voz conocida por la luchadora se escucho en la habitación—Hace tiempo que no los veíamos.

La luchadora observó a una joven sacerdotisa de pelo rubio, piel blanca y tersa. La joven se sentó al lado de la pelo negro.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, las chicas no sabían cómo comenzar hablar, había muchas cosas que conversar, muchas disculpas que debían darse, pero aunque era el momento propicio para conversar sobre esas cosas, ellas no podían articular palabras. Entonces fue la joven sacerdotisa que rompió el silencio.

—Este… no se como poder decirte… —La sacerdotisa suspiro hondo y luego observó a la luchadora y exclamó—Lo siento por lo que sucedió en la cueva, se que tal vez este molesta conmigo y no quieras hablarme…

—No eres tú la que debes disculparse… —La luchadora interrumpió a la sacerdotisa aventurera y agrego—Soy yo, debí ser más cuidadosa, tal vez convencer a los demás para esperar a alguien más experimentado, obligar a los presente para que abordarse os mejor la misión, o mínimo convencer al espadachín a que cambiase su espada larga por una media, yo no había contemplado la varias forma de ser de ayuda y no tener que pasar por los sucedido, yo debería sentirme como una inútiles y pedirte perdón, en cambio tu fuiste que me rescato y me distes apoyo cuando estaba en… aquella situación.

La luchadora al recordar la situación con los goblins, tuvo que refregarse su cara con agua para no mostrar sus lágrimas, resultado del recuerdo de lo vivido.

—Lo siento, te he mostrado lo patética que soy—Le comento la luchadora a la joven sacerdotisa, y agrego—La primera vez que los vimos, yo era fuerte y ahora me ves débil y frágil.

—No debes sentirte como una persona patética—La luchadora se estaba preocupando por el comportamiento de la luchadora—Además si no fuese por ti, yo tampoco estaría viva, ya que tu fuiste las que nos dio tiempo para huir y no eres frágil, aun crees o que conserva la fuerza para luchar.

—¿Mi fuerza?—Pregunto la joven luchadora, y suspiro—No se si aun tenga dicha fuerza, hace tiempo no la siento.

Otro momento de silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, las jóvenes se quedaron en sin decir palabras, hasta que la luchadora rompió en silencio.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tus misiones? —Pregunto la luchadora a la joven sacerdotisa y agrego—Veo que te has vuelto más decidida.

—Vaya se nota, es que he estado aprendiendo del Goblin Slayer—la joven sacerdotisa le dijo a la luchadora y agrego—Gracia a él he aprendido mucho sobre combatir a los goblin, y he ayudado a muchas personas.

—Comprendo, a mi realmente me gustaría a ver seguido con mi aventura, y seguir ayudando a las personas—La joven luchadora y miró a la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa—Me agrada que haya seguido, me encantaría escuchar tus aventuras.

La joven sacerdotisa afirmó con su cabeza, y comenzó a comentar sus aventuras que había tenido con GS y el resto del grupo, la luchadora escucho la historia de las sacerdotisa y el grupo.

La sacerdotisa del templo, escuchaba la conversación al otro lado de la puertas.

«Este es un gran paso para ti», pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.


	7. La batalla del templo: Renacer del valor

La sacerdotisa comenzó a hablar con la luchadora, de las aventuras que la joven había tenido junto con goblin slayer y compañía, la luchadora escuchaba a la sacerdotisa con mucha atención. Lo que contaba la joven rubia, hacía que la luchadora anhelara más volver a las aventuras, pero siempre su deseo de volver era interrumpido por la imagen de su primera y última aventura.

Después de una larga estadía en los baños, las jóvenes salieron de la habitación y continuaron su conversación mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivos cuartos. Al llegar al lado de su habitación, la joven luchadora, se despidió de la sacerdotisa y entró a su cuarto. La chica de pelo negro, cerró la puerta y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared, mientras flectaba sus rodilla y bajaba su cabeza para poder llorar.

«Cuanto tiempo tendré mi cabeza agachada, pensando el pasado», pensó la joven luchadora.

-Ja, esa lamentable posición se ve muy bien en ti-Se escucho una molesta voz.

-Cállate de una vez-Exclamo la joven luchadora, mientras aún continuaba pensativa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta que ya se había hecho de noche. En ese momento se escucho unos golpe en la madera que remplaza su ventana, eso asustó a la joven, que sintió que esos golpe se había más fuerte, hasta que se rompió un pequeño trozo de la madera, la luchadora, pudo observar como un ojo observaba la habitación.

«Un... un goblin», pensó asustada la joven luchadora, que por instinto se escondió debajo de la cama y se dio cuenta de la. Mala decisión que había tomado, pero era algo tarde

Dos goblin destrozaron parte de la madera y entraron a la habitación, olfatearon el lugar y se dieron cuenta de la parecencia de la luchadora, uno de estos seres verdes, tomó los tobillos de la chica y la arrastró fuera de su escondite a pesar de la resistencia que ponía la joven. La luchadora, se quedó paralizada del miedo que tenía a estos seres, y observó como una de las criaturas sujetaba sus muñecas y el otro ser empezó a rasgar la vestidura de la joven.

-¿Vas a permitir que te hagan eso? -Una voz resonó en la mete de la luchadora, mientras esta observaba las sonrisa y la mirada perversa de aquellos repugnantes seres.

-Jaja, se va a poner divertido, ver cómo te vuelven a humillar-Otra voz le dijo a la luchadora.

«No quiero que me humillen de nuevo», pensó la chica de pelo negro, y entonces afloró en ella un sentimiento de supervivencia.

La luchadora tomó con fuerza las muñecas del goblin que le sujetaba, la fragilidad de aquellos brazos delgados y verdoso, se hizo patente al escucharse como se escucho algunos huesos partidos. El goblin al sentir el dolor de su muñecas, soltó a su prisionera, la cual aprovecho el momento para tomar el cuello del otro goblin, y utilizo a su enemigo como una maza, para aplastar al otro goblin.

La chica se arrodilló cansada, ya que había ejercido una fuerza que hace tiempo no había utilizado, para derrotar a sus enemigos. El ruido causado por la pelea que sostuvo la luchadora contra los goblins, fue escuchado por todo el templo, y alertó al grupo de exterminadores de goblins, que fueron a ver que estaba sucediendo, al abrir la puerta observaron dos cuerpos goblin muertos en el suelo, y la joven luchadora arrodillada, respirando profundo y con sus ropajes rasgados.

-Te encuentras bien-La sacerdotisa de pelo rubio se acercó a la joven luchador.

-Si, no se como lo conseguí, pero pude derrotar a dos goblins-La luchadora miró con una sonrisa a la joven sacerdotisa.

-Eso solo fueron exploradores-El goblin slayer, se acercó al agujero que habían formado los goblins, y observó que un pequeño contingente de goblins se acercaba, y agrego-Es momento de prepararnos, será una noche larga.

Los asesinos de goblins, suspiraron hondo, ya se venían preparando para un ataque de aquellos asquerosas criaturas. Goblin slayer, alertó a la madre superiora, la cual decidió esconder a las monjas y a las demás chicas, en una habitación que tenía reservado en caso de emergencia, los asesinos de goblins, se prepararon para la. Emite batalla en aquel templo, La luchadora, estuvo por algunos momento dudando, si iba a la habitación de emergencia o se juntaría con el grupo de Goblin slayer.

-No te recuperarás, si no enfrentas tu miedo-Una voz en la cabeza le aconsejo a la luchadora.

-Ja, no espere nada de una patética cobarde-Comento la otra voz en forma negativa.

«Debo enfrentar mi miedo», pensó la joven luchadora, que se quito su ropa rasgada y la remplazo por un ropaje parecido al que tenía en su primera aventura.

La luchadora se acercó al grupo de Goblin slayer, para ayudar en aquella batalla, por alguna razón se sentía más fuerte.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?-Pregunto Goblin slayer a la luchadora.

-Si, debo enfrentar el miedo que tengo a a esos seres, señor Goblin slayer-La joven luchadora le respondió la pregunta.

-Bien-El Goblin Slayer, fue a la habitación de la luchadora, y con su espada corto la cabeza de uno de esos seres, luego unto la sangre con un pañuelo, y se la paso a la joven luchadora-Los goblins puede sentir el aroma de las mujeres, así que necesitas tapar tu olor con su sangre.

La luchadora no encontraba muy ameno tener el olor de esa criaturas, pero no era el momento de quejarse, ya había tomado una decisión, y ese era enfrentarse a los goblins, superar su miedo, así que con decisión la joven pelinegra, tomó el pañuelo y se refregó la sangre de sus enemigos. Luego se preparo junto con el grupo de los cazadores de goblins, para su verdadera lucha.

-Tranquila, si te pasa algo yo haré un escudo-La joven sacerdotisa, se puso al lado de la luchadora.

-Gracias-La luchadora sonrió a la joven sacerdotisa y agrego-Será como aquella vez, pero esta vez estoy preparada.

El pequeño contingente de goblin, ya estaba próximo al templo, y los asesinos de goblins, estaba preparado para luchar contra esos seres verdes. Goblin slayer, había aprovechado para colocar pequeñas trampas para que los goblins cayesen en estas, también construyó una estrategia, que consistía en que la sacerdotisa, colocase un escudo de protección a la entrada del templo, la arquera, atacas al enemigo desde unas de las habitaciones.

El chaman enano, se puso al lado de la luchadora, que se había colocado al lado del sacerdote lagarto, el Goblin slayer, estaba al frente del grupo observando fijamente los pasos de los goblins.

-Escuché que tuviste mucho problemas con los goblins-Comento el enano a la luchadora, y agrego-Seré honesto, no se si estas preparada para luchar, por tu mala experiencia con ellos.

-Hasta yo mismo dudo de mi capacidad actual, pero estoy molesta, estuve con una gran depresión después de mi experiencia, y ahora este sentimiento se ha vuelto una furia, no quiero volver pasar por aquel evento, y no quiero que las personas que me han cuidado, pasen por lo mismo, por eso quiero acabar con esta amenaza-La luchadora le contesto al enano y agrego-Por eso quiero aprender a sobrevivir.

-No dejes que tu furia te ciegue-El lagarto le dijo a la luchadora, y agrego-Esta bien tener esos sentimiento, pero debe controlarlo o te puede perjudicar.

La luchadora observó al sabio lagarto, y estuvo de acuerdo con el, así que cerró sus ojos, y respiro profundo, debía tranquilizarse, y concentrar su furia en sobrevivir, no quería que le sucediese lo que le había pasado la primera vez que entro en batalla contra los goblins. Se mantuvo concentrada hasta que escucho la señal del Goblin slayer y al abrir sus ojos, observó que sus ojos, se dio cuenta que los goblins ya estaban atacando.

El Goblin Slayer, utilizo su espada para clavarla en el estómago de un goblins, y tomó la arma de este pata seguir con otro enemigo, el lagarto, había invocado a un antepasado, y una espada, para luchar contra aquellos seres, el enano utilizó su habilidad, para dormir a los goblins, mientras que la sacerdotisa, utilizaba protección para crear un escudo alrededor de los combatiente en batalla, la arquera disparaba flechas desfe una habitación a los goblins.

La luchadora que ya se había puesto en su posición de ataque, empezó a patear a los goblins que se acercaba a ella, las trampas puesta por el Goblin slayer, funcionaron, atrapando y partiendo, las piernas a varios goblins. La luchadora estaba en buena ubicación, y había acabado con una gran cantidad de enemigo, entonces un goblin errante apareció frente a la luchadora, la cual al verlo retrocedió.

«Maldición», pensó la joven al recordar la última vez que había luchado contra un goblin errante, y pensó, «Aquella vez, estaba muy desesperada y ataque a uno de esto con una patada»

La luchadora observó como aquel oponente se acercaba a ella, y está se preparo para defenderse.


	8. Sentimientos: Entre ira y miedo

La joven luchadora al ver como el gigante trasgo se acercaba a ella, trago saliva, ella estaba nerviosa, pero algo la impulsaba a seguir peleando, no sabía que era, pero sentía arder en su interior una furia que se combinaba con su miedo, se preparo para recibir el ataque, para eso levantó sus brazos y los cruzo, el Goblin errante, ya estando cerca de la chica, levantó su mazo y después lo dejó caer sobre su enemiga.

—[Strengthen]—Exclamo la joven luchadora, y un aura cubrió su cuerpo, esta hizo reforzar la fortaleza de su cuerpo, para poder aguantar el ataque de su oponente, pensó, «Si hubiese utilizado esta habilidad en aquel tiempo, tal vez cantaría otra canción»

El mazo del goblin no llegó a dañar de forma seria a la joven luchadora, gracia a que había utilizado su brazos como defensa. La luchadora aprovechando aquel momento en que el goblin, estaba confundido, se puso en poción de ataque y después dio una variedad de golpe al estómago de su oponente. El gigante goblin al recibir aquellos fuertes puñetazo en su cuerpo, se arrodilló en el suelo, estaba algo aturdido cansado.

—Por ellos y por mi, te derrotare, maldita bestia, por aquella vez que tuve que soportar… —Unas lágrimas callejón de los ojos de la joven luchadora, al recordar aquel terrible evento.

La luchadora tomó la cabeza de su enemigo, le dio un rodillazo al mentón de aquella criatura, y luego sujetando su cabeza, ejerció una gran fuerza para doblar el cuello del gran gigante verdoso y romperlo. El gran goblin, cayó al suelo, su vida estaba acabada, la joven luchadora, respiro profundo, el miedo que tenía en aquel momento, había sido reemplazado por una gran furia hacia los goblins.

Los goblins al ver que sus gigante compañero había muerto, enfadados atacaron a la joven luchadora, pero ella se defendió d ellos ataques de aquellas grotescas criaturas, y después le aplicó al grupo una variedad de golpes y patadas, que acabaron con el grupo de goblins atacantes. La sacerdotisa rubia, que estaba observando la lucha, se dio cuenta de la furia que había surgido de la joven luchadora.

«Ella está furiosa», pensó la sacerdotisa rubia, que observó la chica.

Después de una larga lucha, los goblins se marcharon asustados por la derrota que sufrieron, la luchadora, se arrodilló en el suelo y dejó que el aire moviese su cabellera, ella observó como los goblin huían hacia la cueva, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y unas lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos, estaba feliz, había derrotado a una gran cantidad de goblins, había logrado casi vencer su miedo hacia los goblins.

—Lo hiciste bien, chica—El enano se acercó a la joven muchacha, y le tocó el hombro—Mejor descansa ahora, mañana nos encargaremos del resto.

La joven luchadora, miró al enano y afirmó con su cabeza, y aún manteniendo su sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, cayó al suelo cansada por la lucha que había tenido contra los goblins.

—Esta chica lucho bien—Goblin slayer, se acercó a la joven, la tomó y cargo con ella sobre su espada—Es muy diferente a la chica que vi aquella vez.

Una niña de piel blanca, pelo Largo el cual lo tenía amarrado con una coleta, y vestida con un pantalón negro, una camisa de arte marciales, y calzado color negro practicaba con su padre, el cual le estaba enseñando a su hija.

—Voy ocupar las técnicas que me enseñaste, para ayudar a las personas—Le sonrió la niña a sí padre, y agrego—Por eso quiero ser una aventurera, como tu padre.

—Yo creo que serás una gran aventurera, tal vez pueda llegar ser una de clase héroe—Sonrió el padre a su hija.

—No se si llegare a ser heroína, pero te prometo que seré una gran aventurera—La niña le afirmó a su padre.

La joven luchadora, se despertó y se fijo que estaba en su habitación, la chica al ver que estaba en su habitación suspiro profundo.

—Lograste despertarte, eso es bueno—La sacerdotisa del pelo rojizo, que estaba sentada en una silla de madera al lado de la cama, le comento a la luchadora y agrego—Dormiste por dos días, los aventurero ya se marcharon a la ciudad.

—Ya veo, me gustaría haberme despedido de ellos—Suspiro la luchadora, y agrego—Sabes, yo quería ser aventurera para ayudar a las personas, eso le prometo a mi padre, y mírame al final me confíe mucho, y me convertir en presa de una variedad de goblins, que me utilizaron como su juguete personal, estuve perdida durante un tiempo después de eso, pero gracias de nuevo a Goblin Slayer, me salve y ahora quiero volver a renovar los votos de la promesa que le hice a mi padre.

—Veo que estas bien—Sonrió la joven sacerdotisa, y agrego parándose—Ya me tenias preocupada.

Ambas se observaron durante unos momentos, y la sacerdotisa de pelo rojizo, felicito a la joven luchadora por la decisión que la chica había tomado. La sacerdotisa de aquel templo, se paro de su asiento y le dijo a la luchadora, que iba a preparar el baño para que la luchadora se pudiese lavar. La luchadora le dio las gracias a la sacerdotisa, mientras esta se retiraba de la pieza.

«Padre, discúlpame por ser una mala hija, por no poder cumplir la promesa que te hice hace años», pensó la joven luchadora y pensó, «Quiero hacer un nuevo voto, pero lo haré cuando esté frente a tu tumba, padre»

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la joven luchadora, había decido volver hacer una luchadora, y en esa semana, había arreglado su equipaje y había aprovechado para volver a practicar los movimientos de artes marciales, que había aprendido de su padre. La luchadora, tenía sobre sus hombros una bolsa de cuero en la que guardaba su equipaje, y observó a las sacerdotisas que se está a despidiendo de ella.

—Gracias por todo—La chica se despidió de la chica con una mano, mientras agradecía la ayuda que le había brindado en el templo, y después observó a la sacerdotisa pelirroja, que había sido un gran apoyo para ella—Algún día nos volveremos a ver, amiga.

—Que te vaya bien—Se despidió la sacerdotisa pelirroja y agrego—Pero no vuelvas a este templo.

—No volveré como clienta, tal vez como visitante—Le contesto la luchadora, y se marchó del templo, y se encaminó hacia la salida de la aldea.

La luchadora, observó el templo desde la distancia y le dedico una sonrisa, ante de encaminarse y seguir el camino trazado, su primer destino era su tierra natal, debía volver a hacer sus voto de promesa delante de la tumba de su padre.

La joven camino durante unas horas por el camino, y se encontró con un carro que estaba con una rueda hundida sobre el lodo que se había forma, y con el dueño del vehículo, el cual trataba de sacar su medio de viaje del problema en que se encontraba.

—Veo que necesita ayuda, señor–La joven aventurera, se acercó al hombre.

—Claro—Afirmó en hombre.

La luchadora y el hombre, empujaron el carro, y después de unos cuantos intentos lograron que la ruda saliese del lodo, el hombre agradecido por la ayuda que le había prestado la chica, le ofreció a la luchadora, un aventó hacia el destino que quería ir la joven aventurera. La luchadora, aprovecho el ofrecimiento y acepto la oferta del conductor, y se subió a la parte de atrás del vehículo.

—Entonces, vamos—El conductor, agitó las cuerdas de los caballos, y estos reanudaron su camino.

La luchadora, dejó su equipaje al lado de ella, y aprovecho el momento para cerrar sus ojos y pensar en que iba hacer de ahora en adelante.

–Vaya, creo que has logrado sobrellevar tus miedo hacia los goblins—Una voz se escucho en su mente.

—Aún siento algo de miedo—Le contesto la chica a la voz, mientras apretaba sus brazos.

—Aún la niña, tiene miedo—Una voz siniestra, se escucho en la mente de la aventurera, y agrego—Entonces vas a volver a ser el placer de un grupo de goblin.

La luchadora hizo callar a la voz siniestra, y le contesto que lo volvería a pasar esa experiencia nunca más, he iba evitar que los goblins, más experiencia como la suya, volvería a convertirse en aventurera.

«Este día está mejorando aún más», pensó la joven luchadora, mientras sonreía y observaba como la aldea se alejaba de su vista.

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje, ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando el carro había llegado a la tierra natal de la luchadora, la joven dio las gracias al conductor, y bajó de la carreta, sonrió al ver su tierra y se dirigió a una posada del lugar, aunque estaba decida volver a ser aventurera, no tenía cara para ver a su familia, después de rendirse aquella vez. La luchadora tomó un cuarto en la posada y se acostó a dormir, mañana vería a su padre, y luego volvería a la ciudad en donde se encontraba el gremio de aventurero.


End file.
